Metal is Thicker Than Blood
by KSGDan
Summary: Once and experiment of Mistral, now a student at Beacon although with a few tasks he has to complete to keep his identity a secret. How will Rust and his team prevent their cover from being blown once somebody recognizes them and threatens their entire mission.
1. Chapter 1

Rust was waiting for his teammates at the port; the bullhead that was taking all of the students to Beacon was due to arrive any minute and the rest of his team were nowhere to be seen. Ten minutes had passed and three cloaked figures approached him, all at the same time the three removed the hoods from them and saluted. "Sir, we apologize for being late. There were many complications with transport to this location." The three spoke in unison, they remained in their position for a few seconds before the bullhead arrived and all of the students piled in.

The flight was very long, which was very beneficial to Rust and his subordinates. The smaller of the two female members' eyes shifted into a dull green. "Far left side; red and yellow. Cleary siblings they would work well together." Her eyes darted around the bullhead for a few seconds. "Schnee heiress and hidden faunus, put them on the team too. Interesting dynamic and spaces for personal growth." Rust was tapping down these notes as they were being said quietly to him. "Shit...Sir this is an interesting development. She's here. Miss Nikos is here." Rusts eyes narrowed through his mask as his teammate mentioned Mistrals champion, this sudden information would put a dent in his plans. "Team her with the Arc and the two over there, the mad one and her lackey." Rust spoke up, his voice warping and shifting. Throughout the remainder of the flight Rust and his teammate took notes of the people and who they would work well with and as the bullhead landed Rust left first and his followers weren't far behind him. "Ira, good job. Vana and Tungsten you know what we do next, we wait until after the teams are formed and give our warmest welcome to Miss Nikos." Rust, Ira, Vana and Tungstens wolf ears all pricked up at the sound of an explosion not too far behind them, they decided to ignore it and continue towards Ozpins office.

Once they arrived at the office at the top of the tower, Ozpin welcomed them in and offered them seats. "I take it that you've met our requests Ozpin." Rust spoke calmly as he took his seat. Ozpin tapped his cane on the floor and all the shutters in the office closed, leaving the entire room sealed off. "Rust, sole owner of Corinthian labs. And of course the new members of Project Alloy. I welcome you to my school and hope you've already kept your end of this deal." As soon as Ozpin finished talking, Ira threw him a black scroll with a symbol emblazoned on the back of it. Ozpin linked the scroll up to the computer on his desk and transferred all of the information over. "These teams seem...Unorthodox to say the least. Are you sure that these people would work well together over the next four years?" Rust simply nodded before standing up, pulling the hood over his head (allowing his ears to poke through) and walking out of the office, with the rest of his team following suit.

Rust entered the main hall where he accidentally bumped into a smaller figure; he hadn't seen her through his mask. Realizing he had knocked her over, he crouched down to help her up, he crouched down to help her up. "I'm sorry; I didn't see you there miss...?" The smaller figure took his help and brushed herself off. "Rose, Ruby Rose." She spoke, with a bubbling personality and a smile on her face. "Come on, we're gonna be late." She grabbed on to Rust's arm and pulled him towards the main hall. He shot a confused look at the rest of his team and they ran after him and the girl that had suddenly whisked him off.

Ruby dragged Rust into the main hall where she met up with a much taller, well rounded figure. "Yang look I found a friend!" Ruby shouted towards this new person, and then Rust realized that these were the siblings he saw back at the beginning of the ride over to Beacon. Rust freed his arm from the clutches of the small girl. "The name is Rust; it's a pleasure to meet you." Rust help out his recently freed arm towards this new person. "Yang, why so formal man." She clutched his hand and Rust could feel the raw strength she possessed. Eventually the remaining three members of Rust's squad showed up. "Sir, are you unharmed. We noticed that this girl has an exceedingly large weapon attached to her and we feared that a situation had arisen." Tungsten managed to wheeze out, clearly out of breath. "Tungsten, only one person here would cause that situation and we all know how to deal with that. I am unharmed if that was your concern." Rust turned to face his teammate to say this and as he turned back he noticed that Ruby had jumped into Yang's arms and a white clad girl was shouting at her. Rust quickly stood in between the arising confrontation and began to flare his aura. "Weiss Schnee, what is the heiress to one of Atlas' most successful company doing at a combat school, let alone shout at such a defenceless pupil." Rust knew who the new person was; he was all too familiar with the cruelty of Atlesians. "Well if you must know, you hooded mutt." Rust bared his teeth behind his mask at this point and Vana shot him a look to tell him to not attack Weiss. "I am here to become a huntress, rather than run a company." Rust simply nodded and walked away, his subordinates following him as he passed them. "I hate those Schnees as much as the next Faunus but we need to remain inconspicuous sir, it's better for us to not do anything." Vana attempted to reason with Rust, to no avail. Ozpin began his lecture and the entire amphitheatre fell silent. The speech was very brief and all the students were dismissed to shared lodging for the evening. Ira was the first of the team to enter, sporting a pair of tight blue shorts and a tight shirt to match although her bandages remained along her lower arms. She was met with lots of stares and catcalls but she ignored them and found a large space in the corner of the room and began to set up a mat. Vana entered next, sporting exactly the same clothing except it was in orange. Vana's cybernetic leg and arm were on show and everyone in the room gave her dirty looks as she walked past them, she approached Ira and sat next to her. Ira comforted her and helped her set up her sleeping gear. Tungsten was next to walk into the room, he was wearing a loose, dark green shirt and long trousers as well. He was holding a screwdriver in one hand and was tightening some screws in his arm as he walked, he heard someone shout at him and call him and Vana unnatural freaks which caused Vana to curl up closer into Ira's shoulder. Tungsten paid no attention to the rude interruption and instead sat up at the windowsill near Ira and Vana. "Sis, pay no attention to fuckwad over there. I'm pretty sure Rust heard that one and we all know what comes next." Tungsten had a sly smirk on his face as he said this. Not long after Tungsten said this, Rust walked in to the room and all he was sporting was a long pair of black trousers and his mask. He had no shirt on, revealing his mostly cybernetic torso. Slowly he walked up to the person that had shouted at Tungsten and Vana and looked down on him. "Now would you like to fucking repeat what you just said to my friends you worthless sack of shit! Give me your name; I want this beating to feel more personal." The other guy tried to big himself up and pushed Rust back. "Cardin Winchester, and you're gonna beat me? What the fuck is some experiment gone wrong MUTT gonna do to me?" Rust started to flare his aura, he began to chuckle slowly. His mask made his laugh seem a lot more demonic and the once cocky figure began to slowly back down. "Oh isn't this going to be fun. Not only do I get to beat the shit out of an uneducated fuck, but I also get to tear a racist a new one." Rust's entire demeanour had changed; the once formal and cold figure had become a snarky and aggressive one. Off at the other end of the room Ruby and Yang were watching with their interests peaked.


	2. Chapter 2

Rust slowly walked forwards, cracking his knuckles as he did. Cardin was backing away, his cocky attitude draining away with every step. "Wha..What do you mean you're gonna tear me a new one. I'll crush you like an insect if you try to attack me." Cardin swung his left fist towards Rust's head, although Rust simply ducked underneath it. "One." Rust muttered as he struck his elbow below Cardin's rib cage. He swiftly moved behind Cardin and pushed him into a wider space in the centre of the room. "Two." Rust muttered again as he spun around and kicked Cardin in his knee, sending him to the ground. "Three." Rust spoke this last bit aloud. A knife handle appeared out of the side of Rust's torso; he grabbed it and revealed the short, blue bladed knife. Rust grabbed Cardin by the neck and held the knife up close to his face. "Now, I could plunge this knife deep into your skull and kill you now. The staff won't care, and nobody else will care." Rust readied his hand to strike Cardin one final time before a large hand grabbed his wrist. "Whoa man, I don't think it's a smart idea to just kill a guy." It was Yang that had stopped him. Rust put the knife back into the slot it appeared from and walked over to the rest of his team. He set up his sleeping gear and sat on it with his back to the wall, closing his eyes but never sleeping.

The next morning came and Rust was met with fearful glares from all of the other students. Ira, Vana and Tungsten were already in their combat gear so Rust decided to go and put on his armour. As he walked in to get his stuff from the locker he saw a heated debate between Weiss and a tall blonde kid who seemed to be trying to hit on her. Rust also noticed that there was another person there, smiling at the other persons obvious attempts at being smooth. He walked over to the situation and decided to help the boy after putting on his armour and clasping his sword to his back plate. "Mr Arc, why would you waste your time and breath on Miss Schnee over here when you have Mistrals champion standing right there." Rust looked Pyrrah dead in the eyes as he mentioned her. "I'm sorry but how do you know who I am." The blonde guy was confused at this sudden interruption and was cut off from saying anything else by a scream of fear. "No, not you. How are you hear? HOW ARE YOU ALIVE?!" The one Rust had introduced as Mistral's champion was terrified of him and was backing away from him, trying to grab Weiss and the other guy as she did. "Weiss, Jaune. We need to get out of here, this man is dangerous. The whole school is in trouble." Rust simply looked over to the boy. "Ah, so your name is Jaune, I'm Rust and I don't believe I've met you, so I'm rather confused at your quite rude accusations of me." Rust held his hand out towards Pyrrah, who simply ran away, dragging Weiss and Jaune with her. Alone in the locker room, Rust put a hand to the side of his mask. "Well, she remembers who I am which means she will remember you guys too. We'll have to make sure that we get to be friends with her other team mates."

(Skipping most of initiation because nothing interesting will happen)

At the ruins of the temple, Rusts team were waiting for any other people to arrive. "So sir, I just charge the pieces that we don't want them to take to force the proper teams?" Tungsten spoke up. Rust turned and nodded to him. Half an hour had passed before anybody actually showed up. It was Yang and a girl clad in black. "So you're the one who nearly killed someone. I hope you realize that people are starting to say you're some kind of infiltrator working with the White Fang because of that mask you wear." The girl in black started to accuse Rust of working with the White Fang, to which his teammates stepped in front of him and started to signal for her to stop talking. "Grab the piece and get out of here. Before I hurt you too." Rust was flaring his aura but before the new arrivals took their pieces there was a loud screaming noise coming from above. Tungsten was the first to notice the person falling from the sky and went to go and catch her but before he could, someone else collided with her mid-air and sent them both barrelling into a tree. Shortly after that happened, there was a rumbling coming from the forest to which Vana took out her bow and aimed it to the source of the noise. An Ursa came barrelling out of the forest only to be stopped dead in its tracks by an explosion behind it. The source of the explosion came from a small girl wielding an enormous weapon. "Aww, it's broken." The girls spoke as if all of this was a game, this prompted Vana to put her bow away in confusion. The other person accompanying her was a taller boy clad in green. "Grab a piece and go." Rust repeated towards the girl who had just arrived. Not long after he had said that, she was balancing a rook on her head much to the dismay of her companion.

Very little time passed before more rumbling came from the forest. At first nothing happened, but then Pyrrah came sprinting into the clearing, being followed by a large Deathstalker. "Are you fucking serious. She ran all this way with a fucking Deathstalker on her tail. AND SHE OUTRAN IT." Rust cried out in anger. Mere seconds after all of this happened there was another large cry heard from above, but this one didn't belong to a person. "Oh for fucks sake, A FUCKING NEVERMORE. THAT'S IT. EVERYTHING FUCKING DIES." Rust pulled out his sword only to be met with Weiss screaming from above. "FUCK THIS. FUCK YOU AND FUCK THESE GRIMM." Rust started shouting at Weiss mere moments after she landed. Much to his surprise, Rust saw that Jaune was underneath her meaning that he had tried to save her. "Great, the gangs all here, now we can die together." Yang's voice was filled with sarcasm. Ruby started to speak but Ira stopped her, giving her a small smirk Ira said to the collection of students. "Place your bets on how long it will take Rust to clear out both these Grimm, Tungsten Vana and I are out on this bet because we know already." Pyrrah stood up from where the Deathstalker had knocked her and turned to the person speaking. "He's killing the Grimm first, then you're killing us. I know how you four work so don't try and make me think that you're here to help." Pyrrah's eyes were wide as she said this, tears starting to form out of fear.

Rust started to slowly walk forwards, pushing everyone else out of his way. "You guys are in for a treat, I mean how often do you get to see a Nevermore and a Deathstalker get beaten into a bloody fucking pulp?" Rust spoke with almost psychotic tendencies before he sprinted off toward the Deathstalker, a green emblem appearing on his back.


End file.
